Gypsy Eyes
by Aradina56
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet someone during their 6th year at Hogwarts. This someone greatly effects both of them.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Remus and Sirius share a special someone together.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
"Sirius...Sirius...SIRIUS!!!!!"  
  
"OW! GODDAMMIT! WHAT?!"  
  
Sirius Black had been sleeping on his way to his sixth year at Hogwarts. His best friend James Potter punched him on the arm to wake him up AGAIN. This was the seventh time that Sirius had fallen asleep.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why are you always freakin' sleeping?"   
  
"Jesus Prongs, you know why."  
  
"...Again?"  
  
"Yes again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier, before the train began its journey, James and Sirius were chatting about their summer holidays with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"My summer was really boring. My mother made me stay home and do all of my homework before I could go and play... I never finished it." Peter frowned as he spoke. His mother was very strict when it came to school. Peter was not a fantastic student, not due to laziness, but do due his lack of...well...talent.   
  
"God Wormtail, you'll be "flippin' burgers" as they say in America," Sirius joked quite rudely.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. How was your trip to America?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ehh...it was allright. All of the girls there however, were quite porky, either that or too skinny."  
  
"Ahaha, was that all you looked at Padfoot?" James laughed.  
  
"Well.......yes," Sirius smiled and stretched his arms over his head and folded them behind his head. "Yes...of course. What else is there to look at or even know about. As long as they have good legs, good breasts and a nice arse, there need be no questions asked."  
  
"Sirius," Remus began seriously, "I know you know my feelings on that attitude of yours, but you must mature and grow out of this...phase. You seriously affect girls what your....your..."  
  
"Horniness?" James asked helpfully.  
  
"Euh...yes. Not exactly the word I'm looking for, but yes."  
  
"Ah Jesus, who gives two craps Moony? Those girls forget about me in a week..." Sirius then unfolded his arms and placed them on the table in their compartment. "How was your vacation Moony?"  
  
Remus had given Sirius a rather haughty look, but answered "It was fine. Yours James?"  
  
"Great. I met this muggle boy and we just hung around all the time, when I wasn't with Padfoot here of course." James pat Sirius on the back and turned his head to the door.  
  
"James, what the fuck are you doing?" Sirius raised his eyebrow as he spoke.  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
"Geez, Maryann. Honestly, do you use your brains at all?" laughed a voice.  
  
"Aw come on now, let's not be mean." snapped another.  
  
Woosh, the door slid open revealing a pretty girl with shoulder-length red hair and sparkling green eyes. To her left was a plain blonde, with dull blue eyes.  
  
"Oh...excuse me," the green eyed beauty murmured. She shut the door quickly and walked off rather red in the face.  
  
Even though the girls had left, James still stared at the door as if watching an interesting movie.  
  
"Prongs....Jaaaaamess...." Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face. "Yoohoo, you know she hates you."  
  
This snapped James back into reality and kicked Sirius on the shin.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Remus was about to say something, but the train began to move. He just shrugged his shoulders and opened his book.  
  
"You're reading already?!" shouted James.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
James and Sirius rolled their eyes and began to chat. Peter had fallen asleep and Remus looked quite involved in his book, so they began to chat about important matters.  
  
  
  
"Seriously, how was your trip to America?" James whispered.  
  
"Awful, my parents and my....their son, went out to the city and left me at the hotel by myself. They didn't think I deserved to go with them because I got into an argument with my brother again, not that I really care. There was this hot looking tart that I fooled around with, so it was worth it." Sirius had that look of mischief in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
James smiled on the outside, but his insides frowned. If Sirius doesn't stop this behavior, he'll get his arse whipped....oh well. Why not let him have fun while we're still young.  
  
"What else happened you fool?"  
  
"Well, while they were gone I pigged out, watched the television, walked around the hotel and...did nothing."  
  
"No, I meant...about the other thing." James eyes grew serious as well as his tone.  
  
Sirius exhaled and shut his eyes. He put his hand across his brow and sniffed. "You know, awful as always. I really do hate this. I wish I knew what it meant."  
  
"What else have you seen?"  
  
"The usual, I just fall asleep for no reason, and just see these eyes. Goddamn, I feel as if I'm in a sappy mystery/romance novel dreaming this crap."  
  
James chuckled and said, "You could always ask Trelawney..."  
  
Sirius hit him and smiled the rest of the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry if I don't update every day, I've been really busy! :o) Forgive me! I'm also sorry to say that there will be no SLASH in this story, but perhaps in future stories...**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Oh jeez.... *gulp*. Ok, ok, keep cool. Just keep walking until you see someone you can sit with..."  
  
Aida Marika was walking down the corridor, trying not to fall from the swaying movements of the train. She had just moved to England from the "good ol' US of A." She had never been on a train before (the subway didn't count), and felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Her dark flowing hair keep shifting in front of her eyes as she kept walking rather awkwardly. She had to guide herself down the corridor while holding her arm against the wall, however she kept walking as if drunk.  
  
"I must look so stupid," Aida thought, "Oh well, do I really give a damn? At least I have a new opportunity to make new friends and to forget the past..."  
  
Finally she saw an empty compartment and walked in. As she slid the door behind her, she felt herself beginning to feel woozy. She threw herself down own the seat and closed her eyes. "Ok, ok, breathe...in with the good, out with the bad..."  
  
Tap, tap.  
  
She looked up and saw two girls tapping on the door window. Aida got up and slid the door open.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked the red-haired girl.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I just felt sort of woozy for a second. But I'm fine now," Aida answered without showing any embarrassment.  
  
"She must be American," the red-haired girl thought to herself. "Do you mind if we share this compartment with you? There are no other empty compartments."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh by the way, this is Melanie Bradly. Please to meet you I'm sure," the red haired girl stuck out her hand and then said "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
Aida shook Lily's hand roughly and then took Melanie's hand and shook it roughly as well. "Nice to meet ya'. I'm new as if you couldn't tell with my damned Yankee accent."  
  
Lily and Melanie laughed and sat down. "You damned Yankee better not mess with our queen you know, it will be off with your head!" said Melanie amicably.  
  
The three girls began to chat. Aida told them she had moved from Boston, Massachusetts to live with her grandmother in England. She told them that her parents couldn't "afford" her anymore and sent her away. She didn't mind though, she told them, she loves her grandmother with all of her heart and had always wished she could live with her. As Aida spoke Lily noticed her dark eyes weren't laughing with her. Lily didn't question this, but did note it.  
  
"So what year are you in Aida?" asked Melanie.  
  
"Sixth year, I have to be uh....what was it.....um...sorted or something."  
  
"Oh yes," smiled Lily "We're both in Gryffindor. Hopefully you will be as well."  
  
"Gryffindor? What the fuc- shit...Ack, sorry! I mean: *ehem* What exactly is Gryffindor?" Aida said sheepishly.  
  
Melanie and Lily laughed hysterically as Aida's fumbling words. Aida began to laugh as well and when the three of them calmed down...  
  
"There's four houses..."   
  
Lily and Melanie began to explain the four sets of Houses to Aida. During this chat Aida began to feel no regrets about leaving her home state. She began to look toward the future, something she hadn't done in so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, sorry this isn't any better, but it will get better hopefully! :o) Leave reviews if you want more. 


	3. Chapter Three

I'm going to update a lot I hope. My computer just got fixed!!! :o) So, I hope you enjoy the ideas that leak about my brain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
Aida, Lily and Melanie got off the train and, amid the chaos and excitement from the other students, found a carriage to sit in.   
  
"I'm so excited you guys, but I'm sorta nervous," Aida told them. Her eyes began to grow wary and seemed to fill up with hesitation and a bit of regret.  
  
"Pft. I'm sure you'll be FINE. Don't worry. We were both nervous when we first came here...then again...we were eleven," Melanie sighed.  
  
"You'll be awesome. Don't listen to her, you'll do great," Lily said firmly. Lily then grasped Aida's hand and said "If you don't have fun, or if anyone bothers you, let us know. We'll watch over you."  
  
Aida smiled. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome all! It's such a pleasure to see familar faces again..."   
  
The Sorting had begun and, as usual, Sirius, James, and Remus had their own conversation. Peter listened with great care to what Dumblebore had to say.  
  
"What if he says something urgent?" Remus asked with concern. We never do listen to what he says you dolt."  
  
"Ah, relax Moony," Sirius smiled. "Get that stick out of your arse before it permanently gets stuck."  
  
Remus frowned and decided he had had enough. He crossed his arms and stared at Dumbledore with frown lines on his forehead. He looked much like an adult than a sixteen year old, with his premature grey hair and lined face.  
  
"Sirius, don't be so hard on him. We all had a rough summer. Give him a break will you?" James looked at Sirius with a scornful look in his eyes. James loved both of his friends, perhaps he was closer to Sirius, but lately Remus needed a break from Sirius' teasing. Remus WAS having a difficult time, but that is another story...  
  
Sirius sighed and turned to look at Remus. "Remus, look I'm sorry-" He began, but suddenly ceased.  
  
"What Sirius? What do you have to say now?" Remus snapped.   
  
"A-A-Bl-Ah-..." Sirius began to babble. He was staring into one direction...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aida sat next to Lily and Melanie. She was listening closely to what this wise man had to say. She felt a certain yearning to go up to this man and to enfold herself into him. Not in a sexual way, but in a father-to-daughter way. *Oh God Aida, get a hold of yourself. You're starting to cling onto someone you have never met before.*  
  
"Aida? You okay?" Lily looked at Aida with concern. She had seen the look of rejection in her eyes again.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just in my own little world. Let me tell you now: I'm weird."  
  
"Ahaha, ok ok ok..." Lily turned to her right and something in her stomach churned. *Shit, don't tell me this is happening...* she thought.  
  
"Lily? Are YOU ok?" Aida asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Lily began. "No, I'm not. I want you to promise me something Aida as hard as it might be for you."  
  
"Uh....ok?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Sirius Black."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Padfoot? Hello?" James wove his hand for the second time in front of Sirius' face. "Wake up you fucktard, What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"  
  
Sirius nudged his head foreward, and James turned his head to look. When he gasped Remus looked over in the direction of James' eyes as well.  
  
There, sitting there elequantly, was perhaps the most beautiful (well, second most beautiful) young woman he ever laid eyes on. She had long brown hair, that went down to the middle of her back, that was straight from the root, but was loosely curled at the ends. She had tan skin that seemed to glow from the inside of her soul, dark almond-shaped eyes, and a gorgeous face. She had the look of innocent, but had a devilish look about her. She was ..."well proportioned" and seemed to always have a smile on her lips.  
  
"Ehem, well, wow," James began. "That's quite a nice view."  
  
James turned to look at Remus, but instead of amazement or lust in his eyes, he had tears in them. "Remus, what's wrong?!"  
  
Remus slowly turned his head to face him. He sighed then closed his eyes.  
  
"That's Aida." 


	4. Chapter Four

*Howdy guys. FYI:I'm not going to answer any questions!!! :o) You'll just have to wait until the end, when I'm done with the story you guys can ask me stuff you didn't understand. Happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Who?" asked James.  
  
Remus sighed and put his head on the table. He then ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Aida. That's Aida. God, why now? I thought that..." He closed his eyes are more tears began to fall.  
  
James looked and Sirius, who had finally fallen out of the trance. Sirius cocked an eyebrow and whispered, "How do you know her?"  
  
"You guys..." Remus picked his head up, put his elbows on the table, and dried his tears. "It's a very long story, I'll tell you guys when we're unpacking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aida didn't hear Lily correctly, or she thought she didn't. "What? Who?"  
  
"Sirius Black. Stay away from him Aida, he's bad news."  
  
Melanie shook her black hair and said, "You've got to heed our warning Aida. He'll make you swoon over him, then he'll sleep with you, then leave."  
  
Aida scoffed, "Do you ladies even know him?"  
  
Melanie looked down on the floor while Lily's eyes filled up with rage. "Yes. We do."  
  
Melanie sighed and said quietly, "He did it to me."  
  
Aida immediatly felt ashamed with herself. She had made two new great friends, and she insulted them. She felt awful and apologized. "I'm sorry Melanie. I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it. We're friends now rememer?" Lily's eyes relaxed and Melanie didn't look so sad anymore.  
  
Just then, the feast appeared before them. Aida was very hungry and didn't mind eating like a pig. She hadn't had a decent meal in years. *Thank you God for this* she silently prayed.  
  
During the feast Dumblebore walked to Aida while she eating and whispered in her ear: "Please Miss, when you are done would you kindly come with me to my office?"  
  
Aida stuttered, "Uh..y-y-y-yeah. S-s-sure." She cleared her throat and said more clearly, "Just by myself?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You may bring company if you wish to do so." He went back to the teacher's table and started to eat his meal again.  
  
Melanie laughed, "Nervous?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
"Don't be!" Lily patted Aida on the back, "We'll go with you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Allright Sirius, keep your cool.* After the feast, he darted his eyes around to look for the goddess now in the school. He soon spotted her getting up with Lily and Melanie. *Shit! Now they're going to tell her crap about me.* Sirius began walking, even though his eyes were straight ahead of him. *She's so beautiful.* He felt a pang in his chest when he saw her laughing. *Wow, that's amazing. Her eyes look like puddles of black ink. Oh Jesus, I'm getting poetic.* He stopped walking abruptly when he thought that. *Do I actually have true feelings for someone I've never met before?*  
  
WHAP!  
  
"OW! GODDAMNIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sirius yelled while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
James was laughing histerically. "You were drooling you fucking moron!" James kept laughing all the way up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aida, put this hat on your head dear," Dumble said. He handed her a rather worn looking hat.  
  
Aida trembled, "Ok."  
  
She put the hat, which covered her eyes, and she heard this tiny voice in her ear:  
  
"Oh, what is this? Mmhmmmmm...interesting..."  
  
Aida froze, what the hell was going on? What was the voice in her head?!  
  
"Ahahah, please dear. Relax, I'm merely the Sorting Hat."  
  
The what?  
  
"I'm to sort you into either Gryffindor, Slythering, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...but you are rather hard to place. You have talent, yet, there is something here I've never seen before..."  
  
Is it bad?!  
  
"No...no...it's not...........mhm...were your parents gypsies?"  
  
...yes.  
  
  
  
"My dear, there is no need to feel sorry nor ashamed. You are capable of so many great things, you have other amazing qualities as well...you should be in GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Aida pulled the hat off of her head and looked at it with fear. No no one noticed.  
  
Dumblebor smiled. He took back the hat and said: "Lily and Melanie, kindly escort Aida to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHAHH! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"  
  
Lily and Melanie were ecstatic Aida was going to be with them. The three began to laugh and joke. However, on their parade of friendly-love and laughter, she remembered what the hat had said. She sighed and decided to put that thought away until later when she was alone. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hehehe, that's my job. To keep you on yours toes! :o) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes I am aware that I have two chapter three's. Dude, deal with my silliness. :o) That's what I'm known for. By the way, I don't own any characters in the original Harry Potter series, just the one's I make up in this story, so if you use them WITHOUT my permission, I will kick your leg. :O)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Remus went to his bed, put his suitcases on the floor, kneeled down, put his face down on the sheets with his arms hanging limply by his side. He felt as if the whole world was coming down on him, but felt a sort of bliss. *All these years,* he thought to himself *she's ok.*  
  
"Remus...Moony?" Sirius, James and Peter walked over to Remus. James sat on Remus' bed next to his head, Sirius knelt down next to Remus, and Peter just stood there useless. James felt a mass of guilt build up inside of him. He felt as though he betrayed Remus by googling at the mystery young lady. He felt as though this girl once played an important role in Remus' life.  
  
Remus sighed and said "Please excuse me for my display right now. I'm not feeling very well at this moment. I'm afraid I owe you all an explanation for my outrageous behavior."  
  
"No, you don't Moony. It's allright. We understand, but we'll understand better when we hear your story..." Sirius had genuine concern in his eyes as he spoke. He felt guilty as well, but he couldn't shake off his feelings for the goddess he saw. However, he was afraid that Remus would..."take her away", as awful as that sounded.   
  
Peter said, "Umm...what happend Remus?" He sat on the floor his eyes and ears open.  
  
Remus picked his head up, sat down on his bed, his eyes filled with tears. He sniffled and wiped his tears. He cleared his throat and said:  
  
"Her name is Aida. She is beautiful spiritually, mentally and physically. She is everything that is whole and perfect. She used to live in England, before her parents...anyway, she lived here. I met her when we were 6. I remember the day that I met her, I was playing in the dirt with my younger brother. He went inside to get each of us a drink...it was very hot that day I remember...so he went inside and I heard someone crying. It seemed to be coming from the woods, so I went to find the source of the noise. I didn't feel afraid or threatened, so I went in deeper than usual. I then saw her, a small crouching figure huddled next to a boudler. Her long brown hair around her face, her eyes shut tight, her arms up under her chin, her nose running. I stepped on a branch as I neared her, and she snapped her head up and looked at me with her large brown eyes. I asked her 'Are you allright?' She didn't say anything, she just shook her head. I neared her slowly, I was afraid she'd run away...a part of me didn't want her too. Soon enough, I sat down next to her. She looked at me with fear, but in a comforting way.   
  
'My name's Aida...can you help me?' she said in a trembling voice.   
  
'Yeah I will. What's wrong, why are you crying?' I asked her  
  
'I'm lost and I can't find my cavern.' she said with a hearty sniff.  
  
'Your cavern? What's that?' I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
She shuddered, 'My family, my animals, everything. I fell asleep and when I woke up, everyone was gone.'  
  
SO I asked her '...is a cavern like a house?'I tried so hard to understand what she meant, but I still had no idea.  
  
She shook her head and said, 'No, it's more like...all my family moves around in our wagon and horsies.'  
  
  
  
I then said,'Oh...why do you guys move around?'  
  
She told me something that I'd never forget, 'I'm a gypsy. We were moving because danger is coming. My papan said that he felt danger was coming so we had to leave, but now I can't find him and I'm scared...'  
  
I felt obligated to guide her from this point on, 'Oh, don't be scared. If you want, my mother and my father will help you.'  
  
So I took her small hand and guided her to my house. My brother still wasn't ouside, so I took her inside the house. As we were nearing the door Aida suddenly said, 'What's your name?'  
  
I told her 'Remus.'  
  
From that point on, we became best friends. My mother and father weren't home so I told my brother to stay with Aida in the kitchen, to not leave her alone. I then called my mother and father by floo powder and they said to hang tight and to not go anywhere, they'd be home as soon as they could. We were alone for quite a time so I took her in the living room. She told my small details about her life, she had 3 older brothers and 3 younger sisters, about her pony named Igla, about her evil step-mother who made her clean everyday, her loving but strict 'papan' and all of her friends. In turn I told her about my life, my younger brother, mother and father, our house, our farm and nothing out of the ordinary. Around 3 o'clock my parents had arrived home. My mother took her upstairs and to get her cleaned up and to show her where she'd stay overnight, while my father made me recite what had happened. My father said there was nothing he could do, except to wait until her cavern came back. I felt sorry for her, but excited. I had a new playmate.   
  
She stayed with us for 3 1/2 years. It seemed like 100 years. She had brilliant games to play that she made up, exciting stories from her younger years, and she was growing up into a beautiful girl. When I reciever the bite, she was there for me, unlike my brother who pulled away from us. She supported me and helped me overcome that battle with myself. She made me forget my shame and my feelings as a failure. She stuck up for me in muggle school and even beat up a kid." Remus smiled with this memory in mind.  
  
"I knew that she meant something great to me. Ahaha, as pathetic as it sounds, she was everything good in all of my memories. She was smart and accepted me for myself when even my parents didn't. We shared secrets and we swore to each other to be best friends until nothing existed. She showed me things about her culture and I showed her things about mind...we told each other everthing...however, everything good comes to an end.  
  
Her pa- father came to the door one day. He was a tall man with black hair, tan skin and broad shoulers. To the side of him was a small, porky woman. She had a shawl covering her head, but it didn't cover her cold grey eyes.  
  
Her father said, 'You have Aida. Give her back to us.'  
  
My father and mother didn't know what to do. They grew fond of Aida, and understood her importance in our house. She held our family together in the toughest times." Remus' eyes began to water. He sighed and his voice sounded strained, as if not to cry.  
  
'Then, it was over. She had to leave. She told my good-bye and that she'd never forget me. She gave me a small kiss on my lips and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and stroked my hand through her soft hair. I didn't want to let her go...but I did."  
  
Remus put his head down to cover his misery. He thought he overcame this, but he realized that he never did. He'd always feel anguish until he met Aida face to face. His barrier shook but didn't come down. *Relax,* he said to himself, *she's ok and as beautiful as ever. You'll meet her soon.*  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were speechless. They had no idea of this great struggle that Remus had to endure. They were thoughtless as well, they were shocked beyond all.  
  
Remus stood up walked over to the window and looked out to the sunny sky. The blue sky illuminated his eyes, making him appear sadder. He closed his eyes and said, "I have to see her again."  
  
With that said, he walked to the door.  
  
"Remus wait." Sirius said suddenly. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Remus stood up straight, brushed a hand through his grey-ish hair and said, "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, who's in our house beside the rogue Sirius Black?" Aida stomach grew with excitement as they neared the entrance.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Oh...umm...Maryann Bellier, she's the one with the big nose, Alexandria Smothers, you haven't seen her yet, Melanie here of course..."  
  
Melanie said with a grim smile, "Tell her about your FAVORITE people Lily."  
  
Lily laughed a dry laugh and said, "Hurmp, James Potter, a total asshole, Sirius Black, another asshole, Peter Pettigrew, he needs to stand up for himself, and Remus Lupin, the sweetest gentleman ever."  
  
Lily and Melanie began to laugh and realized that Aida had stopped walking.  
  
Aida began to breath fast, "R-Remus Lupin?"  
  
Lily and Melanie looked at each other, "Yeaah...why?"  
  
Without anymore words spoken, Aida began to run to the entrance. She stopped in front of it while Lily and Melanie ran to catch up.   
  
  
  
"Password?" said a huge lady dressed in pink sitting in the painting.  
  
"WHAT'S THE FUCKING PASSWORD?!" Aida yelled at Lily and Melanie.  
  
"FROGLEGS!" Melanie gasped.  
  
Aida bolted in the Common Room and as soon as she jumped in, Remus had come down the stairs.   
  
"Remus!" Aida breathed.  
  
Remus looked up and his eyes grew large. He stopped walking and said, "Aida."  
  
They ran towards each other with impatience and patience, and grabbed each other. They hugged and both fell into a mass of love, anguish, patience, freedom, imprisonment and hope. They held each other for a long time, ignoring the stares from their friends and bystanders. Aida looked up in Remus' eyes and held him tighter. She kissed him on the lips softly, his cheek and neck. Remus kissed her lips back, forehead and lips again. His head filled with bubbles as he remembered how she had tasted. They both swore silently to never leave one another again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's the big story. If you don't like it, too bad. :o) Leave reviews if you want me to continue :o)  
  
*Moi* 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it. :o)   
  
WARNING: THIS STORY WAS RATED R FOR A REASON, IF YOUR TOO YOUNG TO READ THIS STUFF, THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Remus breathed in her scent. *She still smells the same...I missed this so much.* Memories raced back in his mind to younger days. The scent of roses, tulips and oranges mingled in his nose as he remembered...  
  
  
  
Aida held him close and felt his heart rate slow down and speed up. She felt his chest move in and out as he breathed. She dug her face in his chest and began to happily weep.  
  
"Allright everyone, stop staring. There's nothing to look at. Shivy off now." James exclaimed. He felt they needed the right to privacy. Sirius stood next to him and yelled a group of first years who just stood there. "Come on you little pests. Go on to your dorms..."  
  
Peter was still heaving down the flight of stairs leading to the Common Room. He sat his plump self into a seat.  
  
Lily and Melanie still stood by the entrance and shifted uncomfortably on their feet.   
  
"Uhh...why don't you go with Remus to *their* rooms, you'll have more privacy," Melanie said softly. Melanie grasped Lily by the hand and went up to their rooms. James noted Lily looked upset as she left.  
  
"Remus...let's go up..." drifted James.  
  
"Allright...let's go...Aida," Remus let go of her and took her hand, leading her to their rooms. He held her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She knows Remus?" Lily asked Melanie while sitting on her bed.  
  
"Lily," Melanie began," I'm just as shocked as you are."  
  
Just them Maryann stormed in. "WHO WAS THE TART ON TOP OF REMUS?!" HE'S FUCKING MINE!!!"  
  
Lily stood up with that fierce look of anger in her green eyes. "YOURS?! PAH, MARYANN EVERYONE KNOWS THE REAL TRUTH ABOUT YOU TWO. He hates you..." Even though Maryann was her friend, she wanted her to leave Remus and Aida alone...just the look on their faces...there was something important in their relationship.  
  
"Maryann, shut up," whispered Melanie.  
  
Maryann narrowed her eyes and swore vengence...Remus was hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five of them walked into the room. The room seemed to have an aura of peace and comfort, nomore was it filled with sorrow and anguish. All seemed at rest. Remus and Aida sat on his bed, Sirius leaned against the window with James by his side, and Peter sat on the floor gazing up at Remus and Aida, trying hard not to be noticed.  
  
"Aida...I never thought I'd see you again...all these years..." Remus cupped his hands around her face. Aida's face began to become wet with tears. As her tears began to fall James, Sirius and Peter decided to give them some privacy.  
  
"We'll be down in the Common Room if you need us, ok?" Sirius said with a tense voice. He really didn't want to witness what would happen.  
  
Neither of the two replied so the trio left.  
  
"Remus...I feel so sappy right now," Aida laughed "I've missed you so much."  
  
  
  
Remus looked into her eyes and smiled. "I missed you too."  
  
Aida hugged Remus again and smiled contently. Remus, who had never really been this close to a woman before, tensed up a bit, but he hugged her back nonetheless. The two sat in silence, not knowing what would happen. They didn't really care since they were together now, it all seemed perfect.  
  
Aida let go of Remus and sat closer to him, "So, how's life?" she said with a smile.  
  
"It's been fine, now excellent that you're back...how's you life?"  
  
*Should I tell him? I feel as if I shouldbut it wouldn't feel right...this sucks* she thought. However she said, "Fine."  
  
Remus knew she was lying but didn't say anything.  
  
"Remus?" asked Aida.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you know that I'm lying, but I just don't feel like talking about that now ok? Can we just sit here and hold each other?"  
  
Remus nodded his head and brought her close to him. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through her hair. He felt the silky strands he had thought he had forgotten. Her hair looked like ink, but in the sunlight it was a dark brown. He noticed, as his hands went toward the base of her neck, her ears were pierced. She had three on the rim of her right ear, and two in the lobe. The appeared to be tribal earrings made of natural elements. "When did you get your ears pierced?"  
  
Aida smiled in Remus' chest, "When I was found."  
  
His hands continued to travel down her neck. Aida gave a small shiver, and before he trailed his hands down her back, she sat up. Her hair covered her face, but pain sounded in her voice. "Remus...no. Please."  
  
He felt ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything." He put his hands folded in his lap and looked toward the floor.  
  
"I know." Aida waved the hair out of eyes and smiled. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about Remus, but he looked more handsome than ever. Their childhood memories ran through her mind. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but now that she was with Remus, it felt so right. She held the side of his face with her hand, forcing him to face her, and inched her face closer.   
  
His heart began to pound faster as she neared him. She closed her big eyes and released a small sigh as she placed her lips on his. She parted her lips and stuck her small tongue onto his lips. Remus, never sharing a kiss as sacred as this, let her guide him. He opened his lips and welcome her inside. He felt her heat enter his world, which seemed to melt the bad memories. As they kissed, she slide her body closer. She clasped his hands behind his head and pushed her chest onto his. Remus gasped and tore his lips away. "I thought you said no..." Remus panted with his eyes closed.   
  
Her voice didn't sound so girl-ish anymore as she answered,it sounded more husk and sensual.   
  
"I changed my mind...are you ok?"  
  
Remus gave a small shiver, "Yes, are you?" Oh boy, was HE feeling ok.  
  
Aida chuckled and placed her lips on his again. As her tongue explored his mouth, he noticed she tasted like Spring and fruit. Remus slipped his hands down her hips and lightly groaned. He pushed her away however, and grabbed his wand. Aida sat back on her knees and watched him as he casted a locking spell on the door's lock. He turned to her and smiled, "Just in case." He placed the wand back on the night table.  
  
Remus' eyes seemed different, she noticed. They looked more relaxed. Aida layed on top of him, pushing him down on his bed. His head softly hit the pillows. She straddled him, and took his hands and placed them again on her hips. She noticed his big hands were rough, but the palms were soft. They kissed again, pressing their bodies on one another. As they kissed she began to rock her hips. Remus' hands traveled up and down the arch of her back. Aida broke away from his lips and released a sigh. As she opened her eyes, Remus was shocked to see her eyes were no longer dark brown, they were a maroon color. "What?"   
  
Remus' noticed his hands had stopped moving. "Your eyes....they're a different color."  
  
Aida smiled and said, "You've discovered something new."  
  
Remus smiled and sat up against her and kissed her neck. She grasped his head and pressed his mouth closer. She felt waves of excitement travel down her body. Remus still had one hand planted on her hip, the other was traveling up her body. She noticed his mouth was also traveling to her chest. He stopped tasting her body and un-buttoned her blouse with his free hand. Aida's hands were still on Remus' head. He had expected her to stop him, but she didn't. Her breathing seemed to encourage him. His un-buttoning revealed a black, satin bra. He slid the shoulder-strap down her shoulder, taking the bra off her breast. The sun shining through the window's highlighted her carmel-colored body, which heightened his senses. As he had his taste, she pressed him closer. She threw her head back, gasping, sighing and lightly moaning. As she moved her head foreward, her long hair trailed on her chest. He looked up at her and went up to kiss her. However, she gently pushed him on the bed. While still straddling him, took off the remaineder of clothing on her upper body. Remus was enchanted by the soft curves of her body, and the trible tattoos on her arms, chest and below her navel. She arched her back, accenting her curves, while running her hands through her hair. She smiled as she felt his excitment and sat on the edge of her bed. She took of her jeans, revealing curvy legs. They were smooth and seemed to give off a glow, like the rest of her body. She had satin black panties, but left those on. She placed herself on top of Remus again and kissed him.   
  
Remus felt he was going to explode with this new feeling he had never felt before. Strangely, he began to hear exotic music, but it sounded faint. Aida kissed his neck, sliding her hands up his chest underneath his shirt. His chest and somach was hard and smooth. She slid his shirt up to his neck and trailed kisses down to his navel. He gasped loudly as she reached the top of his jeans. He placed a hand on her head and said, "You don't have to do this you know." He truly meant that.  
  
Aida's eyes said "So?" and un-buttoned his jeans. She unzipped them slowly, and saw his green boxers and his excitement. She pulled his jeans down along with his boxers, just far enough to see her target. Her eyes grew with delight as she saw how big he was. She took in him in her hand hand and began to lick the tip. Remus felt hot waves on his body and moaned. The music began to grow stonger. She kissed the tip, tasting him. The taste reminded her of something sweet, but she couldn't remember what. She licked up and down, side to side, driving Remus crazy. He closed his eyes, enoying her tongue. He softly grasped her hair and moaned louder as she took him in her mouth. As she had him in her mouth, she used her tongue to massage the tip. Remus' breathing began to increase, as did his moans. She increased her speed and began to suck harder. Remus propped himself on his free arm, and shut his eyes. He felt the taste of her mouth in his from before, and moaned. His body began to shake and sweat began to form on his shoulders. His body began to tense as he neared his peak. Aida closed her mouth tighter on him, and Remus jerked his hips as he began to gasp. "Oh God..." His body tensed to the point where he thought he'd snap in half, and felt himself release, physically and mentally. In this feeling of Euphoria, Aida moaned along with him. She slowed down her pace as Remus put his upper body down on the bed. She took him out of her mouth and smiled seductively. Remus was breathing heavily so she layed down next to him, "You ok?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm...I'm doing great." He opened his light brown eyes and looked into hers. Now they were a deep green. He smiled and said, "Now, it's my turn to explore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allright, that took me forever to write, so I hoped you enjoyed it...not necessarily as much as Remus did, but enough to appreciate it. :o) 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Sexy" chapter, you have been warned, if you're underage LEAVE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Remus placed Aida on the bed so she was laying on her back. He placed himself on top of her and began to sensually kiss her neck. Aida placed her hands behind his head and arched her back, pressing each their bodies closer together. Remus had no idea what he was doing, but somehow he did. Perhaps all those nights dreaming of her and of their first encounters helped in him in way...as surprising as that sounds to you. Remember, Remus IS a 16 year old young man. There is a side to him that we have yet to discover, beneath the shy, soft exterior of him.  
  
Remus traveled down to her chest, caressing her curves. He was never aware of how curvy one's body could be. Her flat stomach seemed to accent her body, in a very flattering way. He kept traveling down, very aware of Aida's moans. He felt impowered by this and began to become more bold. As she did to him, he licked the skin close to the rim of her panties. As she massaged her skin with his tongue, he ran his hand down her smooth leg. He noticed her inner right thigh had two small beauty marks, making her seem even more exotic and forbidden. Remus slid off her panties slowly down her legs. As he slid them down, he breathed in her scent. He immediatly became intoxicated and realized she smelled of watermelon. Not the candy watermelon, but the natural fruit.   
  
"Remus..." Aida gasped.  
  
"Yes?" Remus was secretly hoping she wouldn't tell him to stop, even though he would obey her if she did.  
  
"Did you know that you are the biggest tease in the whole world?" As Aida spoke, she pushed her legs together and bended her knees. She needed to feel SOME sensation, or she would just burst.  
  
Remus smiled and gently spread her legs. He ran his tongue over her beauty marks. He looked up as he gently sucked her skin, and noticed her eyes were partly open, revealing blue-green eyes. Her long lashes appeared thicker and fuller. She bit her bottom lip and moaned. Remus, very slowly, traveled to her hot spot. Aida began to feel her body grow hotter, she began to gasp quickly. Remus chuckled, "I haven't even started there yet..."  
  
  
  
Aida didn't respond, but took her hand and guided him to her middle. As Remus got his first taste, Aida moaned softly. His tongue and lips worked together to push her over her edge of stability. He tapped his tongue softly over his treat, tasting her unique and wonderful taste. Aida began to get even more wet, filling his nose with her scent. He was about to orgasm himself, just smelling her scent. Remus licked her in small circles softly, Aida jerked her hips and began to groan. She squeezed her legs together and felt herself losing herself. Remus grasped her hips and dug his head in deeper. He no longer used soft steady tongue movements, but rough and fast workings. His tongue swept over her clit and lips, and frenched her spot. The feeling of his tongue inside made Aida crazy. She moaned louder and panted faster. She felt pins and needles along her body, exciting her even more. Her body began to tense, like Remus' before and arched her back. Remus stuck his long, slender fingers inside, experiencing her warmth and wetness. As he combined both movements, Aida began to see spots of light. Her eyes began to freely change color rapidly: red, green, blue, orange, purple, etc. As her body shook with pleasure, she began to move her hips faster. She moaned and screamed at the same time, filling the room with her soul. As her rocking movements slowed, so did Remus'. When she finally stopped, she closed her eyes. Remus used this moment to take off his pants and boxers. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he knew what he DID want to happen. He began to softly kiss her neck when she said, "Remus...that was amazing...for an amatuer." She opened her eyes and had a mischevious smile on her face.  
  
"Mhmhm, just think what it will feel like when I get more practice..." Remus smiled and contined kissing her neck.  
  
Aida opened her legs again, forcing Remus to lay directly over her. Her eyes revealed what she wanted. Remus grabbed her left leg and held her right hip. He looked in her eyes and asked, "Are you sure? Don't we need...protection?"  
  
Aida nodded her head but said, "Don't worry about it. I want to continue...please."  
  
Now Remus began to feel nervous, but a part of him really really really wanted to do this...guess what part. :o)  
  
Aida took him in her hand and gently rubbed the tip on her spot. The sensation was mind-boggling for the both of them. Remus and Aida began to moan together. After a couple of hot minutes, Remus entered her. It seemed Aida's body tightly formed around him. Remus gasped as he felt this new sensation, that was just for him. His mouth hung open as he closed his eyes. "Oh...oh God...Aida..."  
  
Aida didn't answer, but moaned loudly. She began to move her hips, pushing them against Remus'. He felt so good inside; she never wanted him to leave. Remus began to move his hips too and increased his speed. Aida stopped her movements and moaned very loudly as he pushed against her. His skin against hers felt so forbidden, but so good. She opened her eyes and saw his body. His abs were working furiously, his shoulders had the small beads of sweat, his light brown eyes were softly closed, his powerful arms grapsed her with care, his softly greyish hair gleaming in the sunlight. The mere sight of him made her begin to experience a powerful orgasm. She arched her back and closed her eyes. Conviniently, Remus opened his. He saw her shut eyes, her flowing hair spilled across his pillows like black ink, her arms crossing her chest hiding her breasts, her stomach, her tattoos, piercings and just everything of her. He let go of her body and planted his chest on hers. She took her arms off her chest and hugged Remus, hips still working furiously. They kissed each other roughly. As they both neared their peak, she dug her nails into his back, making their orgasms stronger. They broke from their kiss and began to moan. Remus moaned deep, feral sounds in her ear, as he heard her girlish sighs and gasps in his ear. As they slowly decreased their movements, they looked in each others eyes. Each set of eyes showed love, respect and gratitude. They both realized they loved and wanted to be with each other. Suddenly:  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:o) Please review! :o) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry I haven't update in so long, I've been busy with school. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and Aida froze. Aida pushed Remus back and lifted the covers from the end of the bed over them. Aida looked up and gasped in fear. Standing next to the bed was her future husband, not exactly her fiancee, thank Gurash.  
  
"Tolian, please, listen to me," Aida began.  
  
The man that Remus saw had huge broad shoulders, dark short hair, and piercing cold eyes. He had tattos along his arms and chest. He wore a sort of skirt covering the rest of his body. The material seemed to be made of animal hide. He stood with his arms crossed, legs spread. A light of hate seemed to radiate from his body. His eyes looked Remus up and down, distaste set in his face. Clearly, he was beyond pissed.  
  
"Aida, what the FUCK is going on?!" Tolain shouted.  
  
  
  
Aida began to cry...not because she was afraid, because she wasn't, but because she felt Remus would get angry at her. She looked over at Remus and whispered, "I'm sorry." She bowed her head she she stepped out of bed. Her hair swirled around her, filling Remus with passion and guilt. Tolian handed her a robe, like the animal hide, and draped it over her. Tolian turned his head to look at Remus. "You touch her again, you will die." Tolain grasped Aida by the arm and vanished.  
  
Remus sat there shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aida fell on the dirt, her face inches away from the earth. She sat on her knees and looked up at Tolian. She began to weep and hated herself for it. "Tolian, you must listen to me please."  
  
"LISTEN TO YOU?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?! AIDA YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE ONE TOO MANY TIMES WITH THAT *BOY*!!" Tolian shouted with his might shaking the sky with his anger.  
  
Aida's eyes began to turn red and fill with anger. "That BOY? He will be the man you will NEVER be!"  
  
SLAP! Aida felt his hand hit her hard on her face. She stood up, the robe slipping off of her exposing her nude body. "You touch me again, and I will tell my father. You have no control over me, everyone knows that. I will hold more power over you forever." She felt shivers sneak up her spine.  
  
Tolian's anger seemed to melt. The look of anger on her face frightened him, but he didn't show it. He knew what she was capable of, but he said, "That may be true, but I am the man in this relationship. You are to obey me and do my bidding. You cannot argue that."  
  
Aida turned her back to Tolain, her long flowing hair covering her butt. Tolian moved her behind her and grasped her arms. "You will do my bidding, you cannot argue that," he whispered.  
  
Aida stiffened. If he wanted what she thought he wanted, she would never be able to look Remus in the face. Tolian began to kiss her neck, tongue erasing Remus' scent. Aida stiffened, "Tolian, don't you dare." She suddenly felt him bite her neck. "Shut up woman. I still have no forgotten what you have done, but...one must admit that you are beautiful." His hands cupped her breasts as Aida looked toward the mountains. They had landed near her cavern...dread filled her body. She didn't want to be back. She felt Tolian stiffen against her, and felt herself become disgusted. *He shouldn't be doing this,* she though *only Remus can touch me so...* However, as soon as she thought this, Tolian groaned. Aida knew that she had to do this, not for herself, but for her people. Since she was about to become the next leader soon, she had to protect them from Tolian and his mother.  
  
Tolain continued kissing her neck. Aida found herself thinking of her intimate moments with Remus. She closed her eyes and remembered his scent and touch. Aida let out a small moan as *Remus'* hands crept toward her legs. Tolian slipped off his covering and softly pulled Aida's hair. He pulled her to the ground and guided himself into her. He leaned over her, placing his hands next to her ears. Aida wrapped her legs around his hips, with her eyes still closed. He withdrew his whole self out of her softly, then suddenly pushed himself into her again with full force. Aida moaned loudly and began to draw her hands against *Remus'* back. Tolian found a steady motion, slowly increasing his speed. Again, Aida's body formed herself tightly around him, now adjusting to different size and shape. Aida clentched her body digging her nails into him. As soon as she neared her peak, Tolian pulled himself out, laid down, and told Aida to climb ontop. Aida opened her eyes, her love leaving her body. It wasn't that Tolian wasn't ugly, he was very handsome. He was muscular and powerful, had a sensitive side, even though it was rather small, and had a god-like face. He resembled Arulian himself, the powerful God of war. However, it wasn't Remus. Remus surpassed everything that Tolian would ever be. But, she had to do this and did so. She closed her eyes, and began to lift and plunged herself into Tolian. His rough hands grasped her hips, helping her. Tolian moaned deeply and snapped his eyes shut. As did Remus, he held himself on one arm, the other still on her hip. Tolian felt himself about to burst, but decided that he wanted more. He told Aida to stop, and pushed her softly onto her stomach. He grabbed her thighs and pushed himself hard into her. Aida gasped and moaned loudly, she had never been in this position before, and felt herself opening her eyes. She looked back and saw Tolian working, his muscles working beautifully, sweat apprearing on his entire body. He looked into her eyes. His eyes showed love, respect and desire like Remus'. Sure he was angry with her, but he'd always love her, not just her body, but her spirit as well. Aida faced front again, enjoying this new position. She felt him inside, rubbing inside her. As his energy intensified, her body began to shake, as did Remus' feeling new sensations. As they climaxed, he grasped her thigh again looking at her body. The sight of her perfectness, made him go even faster. Aida slowed her movements down with Tolian. They stopped together, gasping together. They had become one for those few moments, and Aida felt disgusted, yet...something else as well. It wasn't love or hate, but it was a feeling that cannot be described. She turned herself around, pulling herself out and looked at his face. His dark blue eyes started into hers. His eyes had become a midnight blue and Aida knew her eyes were the same color. Suddenly, Remus' face appeared before her. She stood up, grabbed the robe and ran. Tolian bowed his head down in shame and anguish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus had no idea what was going on. "Aida?" he called after she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He knew that man was her husband or something like that. How did he become so stupid? OF COURSE she had someone, she was so beautiful. He felt an animal inside of himeself yearning more of her scent, taste and sight as he thought of her. Suddenly, as quickly as this animal feeling had come, he felt guilt and anger building inside. However, those feelings quickly diminished. He sat up and began to dress himself. As he slid on his shirt, he looked outside the window. *I hope she's allright...I know I should feel anger...or perhaps even afraid right now...but I don't.* He put his hands over his eyes, smelling her scent on him. He closed his eyes, imagining that she was sitting next to him. He swore he almost felt her touch, when:  
  
"Remus?" Sirius poked his head through the door. He looked around, his black hair swaying about his face. "Where's Aida?"  
  
"Sirius...can you get the others please?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, sorry it's so short. But I have to go to work soon! Ahahha, toodles! 


	9. Chapter Nine

:o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as James, Sirius and Peter sat down, Remus had told them what happened. (He left out ...*that* part). The three sat speechless after they heard his story. Remus paced the room and sat on his bed, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"You can't really do anything now, can you?" said Peter softly. "What if that guy comes back?"  
  
"Bullshit Wormtail, you fucking pussy. We HAVE to do something. She could be hurt!" Sirius shouted. He began to feel anger, his black eyes flashing with annoyance. He also felt annoyed that Remus and Aida had been together...he *knew* what they had done, and felt jealous and ashamed. He was annoyed with himself.  
  
"Sirius..." James looked at Sirius, and put his hand up, as if to say Stop. James knew Sirius hated it when Peter showed signs of weakness...he did also. "We aren't going to get anywhere just yelling at each other. We need to think."  
  
"Shall I tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked to no one.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. He'd know what to do." James said.  
  
The four of them headed to the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aida walked down the steps of her temple. The dry leaves and sticks gently slid out of her way. She looked up at the setting sun and closed her eyes while she walked. Her body began to glow, and ancient writing appeared on her body. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing purple.   
  
"Aida."  
  
Aida stopped walking and turned her head. Tolian.  
  
"Aida...listen to me please." Tolian began to walk toward her.  
  
Aida's eyes filled with anger and she suddenly disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aida found herself sitting on her bed in her room, dressed in her normal clothes. Lily and Melanie had left, probbably to their classes. Aida sighed...*I wish I were normal,* she thought to herself. Her face began to grow sorrowful, *I hate this....why me? Why do I have to hurt Remus in this way...I think I always loved him...* Aida got up and decided to look for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AIDA! YOU'RE OK!" Remus saw her descending down the stairs. He rushed to her and hugged her. Her body tensed, then relaxed as she put her arms around him. The other three let out sighs of thankfulness. They left the two alone again, heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Of course I'm fine. You silly." She whispered in his ear and smiled. However, she took her hands under his chin and said, "Remus...we need to talk." Remus saw her eyes turn a dark blue. *She looks so sad...* he thought.  
  
"Allright...but I have to go..." Remus felt awful to say that, but he did have school to go to.  
  
Aida's eyes turned slightly red, then back to their normal dark brown. "Yes...you have classes...go."  
  
Remus hugged her one last time, and went with the others to get their schedules and to attend their classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus had finished his homework and set off to his room, where Aida would be waiting to talk. He walked in and saw her. She was looking out the open window, her dark hair flowing in the breeze. She had a look about her that reminded him of ancient witches he saw in books. The power, wisdom and experience set in her face.  
  
"Aida?"  
  
"Hello Remus...please sit." She didn't turn away from the window.  
  
Remus sat on the bed, nervously wondering what would happen next.  
  
Aida sighed and said, "Many years ago, an ancient prophetess said that a young woman would have to bear the Sacred Child that will lead my people to safety and victory in the Black War. Her mate would not be the one she truly loved however. This man, who will lay his seed in her, will be a man of great power, strength and courage. He will yield jet-black hair, midnight eyes and fair skin." She turned to Remus with the saddest look in her eyes, "I am that young woman. I have to bear that child...I will have to sacrifice my body for my people." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "I am sorry Remus...for what happened earlier." Remus began to interrupt but Aida held up her hand and whispered, "Please let me finish...that...*guy* who saw us...is...Tolian. He is believed to be the man who lays his seed in me...but I doubt that. He is too cowardly," Aida's eyes began to turn a dark red, "and he does not match the qualities that the man will be..." Her eyes began to turn to their normal brown, "But...no one wants to believe me. He is too much of a fool...but they do not see that. Tolian...is my...lukena. Fiancee in English." She looked down to the floor, "I don't want him to be...I hate him and his family. They have no respect for my people, only for themselves...Remus...you are the one that I care deeply for...but I understand if you do not wish to be with me. It's only fair."  
  
Remus started at her in disbelief. How can she think that? "Aida...I know that...I care for you as well...but if endangers your life in any way, we cannot be together." Remus stood up and went by her side, arms encircling her. "Aida...I want to be with you, but, like I said, if it is too dangerous, we will have to postpone our relationship." Remus looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Aida stared back. "I'm sorry Remus..." she slid out of his grasp. "I...just don't feel very clean right now..." She started back at him, turned around and began to leave the room.  
  
Remus suddenly felt angry. "Dammit Aida, listen to me!"  
  
Aida turned around, shock filling her face.  
  
Remus began to walk towards her, anger in his face. "We have wasted enough years from each other, I'm not about to lost you again to some ridiculous prophesy or whatever it is. I don't care about Toe-nail or whoever the fuck that guy is." Remus' face began to soften, "I want you to be happy."  
  
She was shocked...she had never seen this side of him before. "I...I...I'm sorry." She stared in his eyes and saw regret in them.  
  
"Aida...please. It is I who should be sorry..." He sat toward his bed and sat down. "I had no right...no right. I have no idea what came over me...I'm not sure about anything anymore."  
  
Aida went to his side, "Remus...it's ok. You have the right to be angry...you do..." she took his face in her hands, "Remus...I want to be with you."  
  
They started deep into each others eyes. Suddenly Aida said, "I'll be right back. Don't you leave." She ran out the room leaving Remus to sit there by himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRASH!  
  
Aida had ran into someone, knocking the both of them over. "Oh my, I'm soo sorry...uhh..." she stood up, trying to look at the other person's face.  
  
"Uhh...ouch, damn, no no it's allright." Sirius ran his hand over his face to get his hair out of his eyes. As he saw her, they locked eyes. His dark blue eyes staring into her melted chocolate ones, desire filling his every crevice. He stood up and gulped. "Uhh...uhh I'm ok...yea...uh...hi. I'm Sirius."  
  
Aida suddenly shook her head and blinked. "Black?"  
  
"Yea." Sirius smiled his dashing smile, and cocked his head. "Heard of me already have you?"  
  
She took her hand up to her mouth and shuddered slightly...it's...*him*. *Oh Gurash...I don't know if I should be angry or happy with you...it's him isn't it?! Oh dear...Lily isn't going to like this...nor is Melanie...* suddenly Remus' face flashed before her eyes. She frowned slightly, *Aida...how can you think that? You love Remus.*  
  
Aida had stared at Sirius silently, so Sirius said, "You ok?"  
  
Aida snapped out of her gaze, "Yes...yes I'm fine. Please excuse me." She brushed passed him, brushing her arm on his. Skin on skin. Sirius suddenly saw two bodies against each other, illuminated by candle-light and heard exotic moans and sighs. As quickly as the image appeared, it vanished. Sirius grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. He wanted her right there and right now, not to ease his animal side, but to have her forever. Aida pushed herself against him...then gasped. She tore herself away, shaking her head side to side. She softly said to herself, "Soon...not now." and ran off to the baths.  
  
Sirius panted, full of excitement and impatience. 


End file.
